A stone in the river
by surimi
Summary: When Draco and his sister come home after fifth year, they know things are going to change. They just don't know how much.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** A stone in the river**

**Author:** Surimi

**Rating:** M for implied violence

**Summary:** When Draco and his sister comes back from school after fifth year, they know that there would be some changes in their lives. They just don't know how much changes are going to occur.

**Genre:** AU, Angst, it follows the end of OP and sort of HBP.

**Pairrings:** Neville/OC, HPDM at some point but only secondary.

**Notes:** I am in need of a fluent english speaker to look at this and correct any mistake I would make. I wrote most of the story, it would be about 6 chapters long I think. If someone is willing, please send me a message and we'll get in contact.

**A stone in the river,**

**chapter 1:**** The end of childhood.**

When we came home the summer of our fifth year, we knew something had changed.

As usual, we didn't talk in the train. We didn't even spend the trip together. My brother and I weren't really friends. It's not because you're related to someone that you get along with him. There used to be a lot of competition between us.

From our first day of existence, we were treated differently. He was the heir of our family. He was the miracle, the dear son of a wealthy family who adores him. I was just the unexpected one that came along with the miracle.

I was a girl. My parents wanted a boy, and they got what they wanted with Draco. But what is a girl good at, in a world where power is the most important thing and is the panacea of men?

They didn't expect me. No one, no mediwizard nor lunatic psychic ever guessed that there were twins in my mother's womb. They just knew there was a boy in there, and oh how much my brother was expected and wanted.

When the midwitch told my father that there were two babies that were born, he hardly heard her, just asking if the boy was healthy. They said he was very calm and fair and sweet, even in birth, while I was all red, bloody, skinny and a twitching little thing that kept crying and crying. They called me Scarlett because of that. They had no time to look for a star themed first name.

My mother loved me nonetheless. She taught me everything a woman from our world should know. She made sure I could be useful, as much as a woman can be of use anyway. While I was taught how little a woman is worth, my brother was spoiled rotten. I hated him for it.

That was how our first years were like. Everyone loved my brother, he had everything he wanted, and I hated him. I was so angry with him. Draco, on his part, was in awe in front of Father and enjoyed Mother's hugs all he could. He was living like an only child and hardly noticed me.

On our first train ride to Hogwarts, we met Harry Potter. Draco made a very bad impression on him, acting as the spoiled brat he was. Harry made fun of my stupid brother, and I was friend with him from that moment.

I even went to griffindor, and that made my father very mad. For once he noticed he had a daughter. But I didn't care about him, or about Draco. Mother didn't say anything, I guess now that she thought I was the way I was and no one could change that. Besides, I don't regret it one bit, because it was there that I met friends that changed my life forever.

I became friends with Neville Longbottom and he soon was my best friend. Neville was sweet and nervous in everything he did. I found that brilliant, I had never met someone like him before. He was so unsure of himself, so shy. I thought of him as a precious thing that should be protected from evil. And there were a lot of evil around us. Being friend with Harry meant we were close to danger.

It wasn't until fourth year that I saw more in Neville than an amazing friend. When the yule ball took place, he asked me to go with him. But I couldn't, as my father took care of choosing for me a more suitable cavalier for the ball. A stupid third year called Zachary Smith. He was pureblood, came from a good family, and, according to Father, should be to my taste as he was in Hufflepuff. Never saw a most obnoxious person since Draco. It was the worst hour of my life. Until we kissed.

Hear me, I didn't kiss Smith, but Neville. In the end of the ball, while Smith was out talking to his friends and I was pouting on my own, Neville gathered the courage to ask me for a dance.

It was sweet and romantic. I remember the way his hands were trembling on the small of my back. He was holding me like he would have hold a tiny bird, just a soft caress to keep me from fleeing, but so soft as to never hurt me. He was looking at me funny, like he was trying to have the nerve to ask me something but didn't dare. I asked him what was wrong, and he kissed me. He just kissed me, and yes it was awkward and unexpected. It wasn't the kiss we read about in those books that Parvati and Lavender enjoy reading. It was a very real and very shy kiss, and I loved every second of it. So much that when he backed up, all red and starting to apologize, I kissed him again. From this we were together, I mean really together.

That fifth year was both the happiest and one of the scariest year of my life. My relationship with Neville was great, and I had fun with our friends. But the Dark Lord was back, and I started to feel torn. I knew my Father was a death eater. He didn't have any choice in that. For those who believe every death eaters entered willingly in his circle, I have to tell you that they are very wrong.

The dark Lord chooses his followers, and him only. You can't approach him without him dragging you to him. If he wants you as his follower, he will first send to you one death eater that knows you. Someone you trust. Someone who knows everything about you. They will offer you something in exchange of your allegiance. But if you refuse, He will begin to hurt your loved ones. He will start by threatening your parents or your children. If you don't surrender, he will kill your mother, your father, your wife and your children. One by one, until there is no one left. Most Followers came to him out of fear; my Father was one of them. I think you won't be surprised if I tell you that my darling aunt Bellatrix was not.

Anyway, in fifth year I realized that I had to make a choice. It was Neville or my family. I thought then, that I couldn't live without Neville, so I chose him. I ended up on the wrong side of my father's wand in the department of mysteries. Father told me then how much I disappointed him, and he hexed me. The pain was the worst, but I was certain I made the right choice. No father should torture his own daughter. He went to Azkaban. Draco was devastated. I, however, was glad he went to prison. I thought he deserved it.

It was only when we returned in Malfoy Manor that everything changed.

There, waiting for us, was the Dark Lord, sitting at my father's place in our own home.

I thought I was scared before. In the department of mysteries, or in all those adventures that being friend with Harry made me live. But I was only truly terrified when I came in to find the Dark Lord eating at our table.

" Ah, the Malfoys children." he said. " Welcome home. Sorry we couldn't pick you up at the station, your mother was... busy..."

Aunt Bellatrix went behind us and pushed us to the floor. I fell with a yelp, scraping my hands, while Draco bent over in an awkward bow.

" Kneel before your Master, you idiots!" she hissed. I heard some Death eaters laughing at our expense. I felt shame melting with fear. What had he done to Mother?

" Calm down, Bellatrix, my sweet. They were just surprised to see us, I am sure." said the Dark Lord.

I turned my head to watch Draco kneel by my side. He was staring at the floor, his hands fisting his robes.

" Come here, young girl," the monster said.

I hesitated a moment, but then I got up with as much elegance I had and went to him until I was two meters away.

" Closer," He whispered. I took a step towards him, now being at his hand reach.

He took my chin between two of his fingers. His hand was cold, like dead meat.

" You are a fair girl, aren't you?" He hissed.

" Yes, sir." I barely said. My voice was leaving me. He reached for my hair and took some to his face.

" A fair girl indeed. What is your name?"

" S...Scarlett Malfoy, m...Milord." What was he going to do to me, I wondered.

" Scarlett... what a beautiful name... it certainly suits you. I do believe you would be gorgeous all scarlet..." he lowered even more his voice. " I do believe you would look amazing while bleeding."

I draw a breath slowly, fighting the urge to move, to cry for help, to attempt to hex him and defend my life. Instead, I turned my attention from Him towards Draco. He was blemished.

" Tell me, Scarlett. Are you following the tradition?" Said the Dark Lord louder this time, so that everyone in the room could hear Him.

"The... tradition, Milord?" I asked.

" Yes. Are you a virgin?" He clarified.

For purebloods, the most important thing is Family. We must respect our elders, stick together and never betray one another. Also, we must make sure that our husband is the real father of our children. That's why women are not allowed any intercourse before or during marriage, except with their husband, and that only after the wedding. When an Heir is born, and the woman can no longer give children, she can do whatever she wants, but NEVER before that. I was well taught. Neville knew about this too. We never did more than kiss.

" Yes, I am." I said, though fearing where this conversation was going.

" Of course you are. Malfoys know the value of a fair girl from an honorable Family. I bet your Father was planning to marry you to a very mighty pureblood. What a shame would it be, if your family were no longer respectable? Imagine, Scarlett, if your name could no longer protect you from those who would want nothing more than soil you. There are men in this world, my dear, who would not hesitate to make you nothing more than their toy. They would use you, spoil you and dirty you until no one, not even a silly little griffindor, would want you. That kind of men is everywhere. Even in this very room. Can you imagine the shame?" said the Dark Lord.

I was trembling now. I watched around the table, all those death eater, sleeping in my own home, waiting only for His agreement to do just that. Or maybe some of them wouldn't even wait.

" Can you imagine, sweetheart?" whispered the Dark Lord. He caressed my cheek and I swallowed my nausea.

" Yes, sir," I sobbed.

" But don't you worry, I am sure your name has not lost all his power yet. You see, Scarlett, your Father has done me wrong, and I am very disappointed in him. But I know that your family can still be of some use to me. I won't blame you or your brother for your Father's mistakes...as long as your Family don't fail me again."

I nodded. " Thank you," I barely whispered.

" Do you feel better now?" He asked with a sick smile.

"Y...Yes, Milord."

" Good, now go unpack your trunk. We will have a little party this evening. Be sure to dress well."

" Yes... Thank you, Milord." I turned and managed to walk and not run toward the door. When I passed Draco, I saw both fear and courage in his eyes. What the Dark Lord told me, was not only to make me realize how unsure my future was, but to push Draco to follow him without questions. When the Dark Lord wants someone, he starts by threatening his loved ones.

I tried to leave the Manor this summer. The first time I ever tried to escape my own home. I didn't dare send any owl to Neville, I was sure there were read. Mother came back a week after our return. She never said what was done to her, but we were sure she had suffered for our Father mistakes. She was never the same after that.

Draco and I got closer. It was like all our rivalry had disappeared. We were always together, our fate sealed as one. My first night home I couldn't sleep, terrified that one death eater would vanish the wards on my room and come to attack me. I watched the door to my room all night, wand in hand, uttering prayers.

The second night I went to Draco and asked him if I could share his bed for the night. We cried together that night, both scared and unsure of what to do to make it better. I fell asleep in my brother's arms. It became a habit that helped the both of us to stay sane.

Just in the middle of summer, the Dark Lord found what he wanted from Draco. He made him take the mark, and then took him in my Father's office. When Draco came back, I was in Mother's Boudoir where we hid all day, avoiding subjects such as the monster in our house and how much longer we were going to stay alive.

He was grim, his face a sick green and his hair nearly grey from fear. Mother and I got up from our silly occupations and run toward him. We found that touching often calmed everyone down and strangely made us feel like nothing was wrong.

" What did he say, Draco?" asked Mother. " What does He want from us? Is it Money?"

We all hoped it was money.

And of course it wasn't.

" He wants me to kill Dumbledore," said Draco, like the very idea was a death sentence to us all. " He said if I didn't you would... and that they would kill me."

" Oh my baby..." wept Mother. She looked about to faint.

" But... He must know you can't do that," I said." Dumbledore's one of the most powerful wizard in our time!"

" Letty, we all know he does not expect Draco to succeed. That's our punishment." Mother sat on a sofa and took her head in her hands, breathing slowly.

" There must be a way! We could... I don't know... try and run away?"

" To where, Letty?" said Draco.

" To Dumbledore, of course, he would help us hide!"

" And become blood traitors? Never!" hissed Draco.

" What blood is there to betray if we all are on the same side?" reasoned Scarlett.

" Your Father is in Azkaban. He is vulnerable no matter if Dumbledore hides us," said Mother.

" So we're all condemned because of him?"

" We stick together, Scarlett! Or do YOU wish to go on your own and betray us all?" Asked Draco. " I TOOK His mark to save you from being raped, and now you want to run from us?"

" I NEVER said that!" I defended myself.

" You know what I think? I think you want to let us rot here from the very first day we got trapped. You feel no loyalty to us and only want our help because you can't manage to leave on your own!"

" Draco, be quiet!" Mother said. " No more accusations. If we want to survive this, we need to stay faithful to one another, no matter what. Understood?" Both of us nodded.

I feel ashamed now to admit that he was right. I did try to leave without them at first. In my defense, I never really felt part of their family until that summer.

" Now. Let's make a better plan where everyone gets out alive."

" I have no other choice, I must do it," said Draco.

" But you can't!" I tried.

" I have to! I need to find a way to do it. There must be a way to kill him."

" He is more powerful than you!"

" Then I won't fight him on a duel! There are other ways to kill someone."

" I can't believe you're seriously thinking of killing someone, and Dumbledore no less!"

" If it's him or us, then yes, I'd do it. I will do anything to protect the family."

" I will go and see if some of our friends can help us," said Mother. " You won't be able to do it on your own."

" Mother..."

" No, I will ask for help. Snape owes us a favor, he will be there for you when you need him."

" I must do it alone! The Dark Lord said so!"

" I won't leave you do this on your own!" said Mother.

" I still think we should talk to Dumbledore and ask for his help." I groaned.

" Dumbledore won't help your Father," argued Mother.

" Maybe he will."

" You just want to be on your boyfriend's side." accused Draco.

" Boyfriend? What Boyfriend?" asked Mother. I sighed.

" I've been involved with Neville Longbottom." I admitted.

" Oh, Letty..."complained Mother.

" He is a pureblood, and he is very nice to me."

" Why do you always complicate everything?"

" I am not! He so is a suitable match! I wasn't going to say anything, not when Father was busy with... other matters... but the Longbottom Family is an old one and there are very respected."

" But the Longbottoms? Letty I am sure you know what Bellatrix did..."

" Yes, I know. He knows she's my aunt, too. We talked about it. He doesn't care."

" That is not possible, Letty. I am sorry." Then Mother's eyes went wide. " I hoped you didn't..."

" No, we never did anything but kiss, I promise Mother. I know better than that."

" I do hope so, or else I would have been marked for nothing," snarled Draco.

" Shut up!"

" What? It's true! I'm doing it all for you! So if you ended up a whore..."

" Draco!" said Mother.

" So you wouldn't have protected me if I have slept with Neville? That is so unfair!" I said.

" Oh you think it's unfair for you to be the reason I got marked? Well try to be the only man here able to protect Mother and You! I have to kill someone! And if I fail He will kill us! THAT is unfair!"

" Okay, Okay, everything is unfair in this situation, I agree." said Mother. " But now we need to think."

We planned for hours. We did nothing else for days. We thought of nothing else. Until it was time to go back to school.

Mother went to ask Snape for help, despite Draco's disagreement. Draco thought about a plan, and we started to set it up before taking the train. I ended up thinking of nearly nothing else except going back to school, and seeing Neville again. I missed him terribly. I was sure he was worried. I never received any of his owls during the summer, I knew they had been read by death eaters and destroyed. I hoped he never said anything important in them.

Mother took us to the train station on September 1st. We fought enough about it that I didn't even try and convince her to run away then. She kissed us goodbye and we watched her disappear when the train started. I couldn't believe she was going back to what we went through without us.

When I went to reach my friends in the train, Draco stopped me.

" Now, listen to me. I need to do this alone, and I need you to stay quiet about it. That's all I ask for. It is most important that our plan remain a secret. Understood?"

I nodded. " Trust me."

" I wish I could." he answered, and left.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A stone in the river**

**Notes:** I am still in need of a beta, if anyone is interested.

**Chapter 2:**** Old friends and new ennemies.**

" What happened? You never answered my owls!" Said Neville after he hugged and kissed me. I sat next to him and held him tight.

" I missed you!" I was about to cry.

" Scarlett? What's wrong? What happened?"

I drew a deep breath and did what I thought I would never do: Lie to my friends.

" Draco was despicable this summer. He told Mother about you and I, just to spite me. She forbid me to see you again and she took all your letters. I never could read them." It felt strange how easy it was once I made that decision. After all, Draco was doing all this to save me; the least I could do was protect him.

" But, why didn't you write to me?" Asked Neville. He sounded hurt and worried. I hated myself for betraying him this way.

" I wish I could, but she hexed the owls so they were repelled when I went close to them."

" I didn't know such a hex even existed," said Hermione, she looked suspicious.

" Mum threatened to do that once to Charlie because he kept sending Howlers to his ex-girlfriend." added Ron with a thoughtful look.

And then school went on. Everything was close enough to the usual I nearly forgot about what dangers we were in. I felt trapped sometimes, but Neville was always there to make me feel better, even though he didn't seem to understand what was going on. The only problem was Harry.

" I'm sure Malfoy's up to something," he said for the tenth time in one meal.

" For Merlin's sake, Harry, he did nothing suspicious." replied tiredly Hermione.

" I'm telling you, he is going to do something!"

" You have no proof!"

" Scarlett?" Ron called. I looked at him. "For once and for all, is Malfoy up to something?"

I frowned and tried my best to hide my feelings.

" What do you mean? My brother is always up to something."

" I mean something really evil, something Voldemort ordered him to do!" exclaimed Harry. Everyone shuddered, me even more than anyone else. "... Sorry," Harry said, " Something You-Know-Who ordered him to do."

" I don't know why you are convinced of that, Harry. My brother really doesn't deserve all the attention you're giving him." I answered.

" What happened this summer, Scarlett? Maybe they didn't trust you enough to tell you? Your brother has been marked and they hid it from you..."

" They couldn't hide that from anyone, Harry. Or do you think Dumbledore would let a Death Eater study with innocent students?" I reasoned.

" You didn't answer my first question, Scarlett." Said Harry. " What happened this summer?"

I kept quiet, remembering the way The Dark Lord caressed my cheek, and how much I wanted to leave. Then I remembered Draco holding me close while I cried in his arms, whispering me how everything was going to be all right. I swallowed and looked down.

" Nothing happened. It was pretty boring. I spent most of it in my room." I lied.

When I looked up, I noticed that two people saw through my lie. Harry and Neville.

Draco was getting desperate. He was clever and determined, but he was only sixteen, and there was so much he could do without getting caught.

I offered him help on several occasions, but he refused. " This is my job to do," he always said.

I know Snape tried to help too. I saw them on one occasion. I tried to convince Draco to let him help, but Draco thought he wasn't to be trusted. " He is closed to Dumbledore," He argued, "we can't be certain he wouldn't sabotage everything. Besides, it was a task given to Me, if I am not the one to do it, we will still be in danger."

I understood all that, but I also realize what Draco wanted to hide to us. He was failing. Twice he tried by other means to achieve his goal but it failed again and again. He even hurt innocent students. I was furious, the more in the year we were, the more I had to lie to my friends to protect us and the less they'd believe me.

One day Harry saw us argue. He was hidden behind a statue when Draco and I got out of a classroom. He saw Draco turn towards me and tell me something but didn't hear what he told me. He saw my frown, but couldn't hear what I retorqued, only the word "together", because I said it louder. Draco shook his head, and left towards the dungeons, while I watched him pensively.

Harry waited until Draco was out of earshot before getting out and confront me.

« What is he up to ? » He asked. I jumped, surprised to suddenly find him here and looked affronted.

« I don't know what you're talking about, » I lied. I ignored him and walked towards griffindor common room. He followed me, determined to make me talk.

« I know Malfoy is up to something. He is a death eater and he is on mission. Tell me what it is. »

I really wanted to hex him. I took his arm and brought him to an alcôve.

« How dare you accuse him of this when you have no idea what's going on ? How dare you yell this in the middle of the hall ! »

« I know he is marked, don't lie to me ! »

« You don't know anything. You have no proof , » I defended.

« I... I just know it. »

« You're acting like a child, Harry. What's up with my Brother doesn't concern you, so leave him alone ! He told me you've been following him, you have to stop, it is really creepy!"

« So it's easier for him to do what Voldemort ordered him to do ? No way ! »

I blanched. I really couldn't stand this name anymore.

« Just leave him alone, Harry. He doesn't need anymore trouble. »

« You are protecting him, » said Harry, looking as if the very ide ajust crossed his mind. « He is a death eater and you cover him »

« Don't be ridiculous ! » I turned and tried to leave. But Harry followed me up to the common room.

« Scarlett, you must tell Dumbledore what Malfoy has been ordered to do, » Harry said urgently when I was about to reach the staircase to my dormitory. Everyone in the common room had stopped chatting or studying and was watching us with curiosity. I turned to Harry.

« You can't order me like that ! »

« Because you only obey Voldemort ? » he retorqued.

A shudder went through the all audience, some started muttering, other frowned, but all shivered when he said the forbidden name. I shook my head, something had just broke in my heart. Once I thought I could choose between my family and my friends, but as this moment I realized that this choice was never mine to make, that there was never any choice to begin with.

" You're saying nonsense," I pushed my sleeve and showed my forearm. " Here, no mark, happy now?"

" I won't be satisfied until your brother isn't able to harm anyone."

" What did he do to you, Harry? Haven't you done enough when you put my father in prison? Now you want to send my brother there too?"

" You're father deserved it? What's wrong with you, Scarlett? Before this summer you agreed with us! He hexed you! He tried to kill us!"

" He is my father! It's easy for you to judge our parents, when yours are dead!"

Everyone around us gasped, Harry was furious.

" I forbid you to talk about my parents!" He hissed.

" You forbid me? Who are you to forbid me to tell the truth? Who are you to destroy families around you without even thinking of the consequences? Not all parents can be saints, you know. That doesn't give you the right to deny us our parents. Yes, my father is far from perfect. He made huge mistakes in his life, he is not tender, but he is still my father! I kept quiet when you and your friends were laughing at our expenses, so full of yourself to have sent him in prison. Do you have any idea what that means for our family? Do you have any idea what it means for my brother? I let you bully him when we were younger because he bullied you right back, but he isn't doing anything to you now, and I've had enough. I won't let you destroy my brother's life. I won't betray him!"

" Then you betray us all," Harry said, embracing the whole common room. I looked at them, it was hard not to shatter and admit he was right. Close to the fire was Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Neville. While my eyes looked at Neville, I remembered sobbing from pure fear in my brother's arms, while he whispered to me he'll do anything, anything to protect me. Neville, my sweet and lovely Neville, looked just more and more foreign to me. I looked back at Harry.

" Who do you think you are, Harry? Griffindor's knight? The captain of Dumbledore's army?" I said, and was surprised at how childish it all sounded. Was it really just last year? " I was part of your team only when I laughed at your petty jokes, but now that I don't find it funny, I am pushed aside? I don't lick your boots clean enough, do I?"

Harry looked at me, disgusted.

" Maybe you prefer licking Voldemort's…."

" This is the only options for you, is it? Either I am your servant or I am You-Know-Who's?"

" Just tell me what Malfoy's up to and I will leave you alone," Harry said stubbornly. I shook my head.

" I won't let you send him to Azkaban. You have no proof."

" TELL ME WHAT HE IS UP TO!"

" HE IS UP TO NOTHING!"

" YOU LIE!"

"Scarlett?" Harry and I turned to Neville, who got up from a chair and was brushing his robes. " Can I talk to you for a sec'?" Harry was about to say something, but Neville stopped him " I'll take care of it, Harry, okay?" He left the common room, and I followed.

He brought me to an empty classroom and locked the door behind us.

" Can you believe him?" I started complaining. " He is obsessed, I'm telling you."

Neville sighed and when I turned, I realized he wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore.

" Listen, I… I think he is right. If your brother is really up to something, you should tell everything to Dumbledore."

" Please don't do this to me too. Believe me, if I had anything to say to him, I would."

" Scarlett, I know you. I know there's something wrong with you, just like Harry knows there's something wrong with your brother. The thing is, if something very horrible is going to happen and you know about it, you should try to prevent it with all your might."

I couldn't stay up anymore. I knew he was right, but I promised never to tell anyone, and after this summer, I couldn't brake this promise for anything. I sat on a table.

" It's easy for you to say. You have no idea in what situation I am right now."

He came close and rubbed my shoulder.

" Then explain it to me," he said softly.

I looked at him, eyes full or tears.

" I… I can't."

" Of course you can!" Neville sat at my side and took my hand in his. " Let's talk about it, tell me everything and I'll help you!"

" This is not my secret to tell. I can't say a thing."

" You don't trust me anymore," he said, looking disappointed.

" Of course I trust you. I love you!" I exclaimed. He had a little smile then. " I really wish I could tell you, how many times these weeks I wanted to tell you, but I can't. If I do, I'll be a blood traitor!"

Neville's eyes hardened suddenly.

" A blood traitor? Since when do you talk like them?"

" Like who?" I asked.

" Purebloods!"

I was a bit surprised at this. Those matters hardly seemed to matter nowadays.

" I am a pureblood…." I slowly said, like he was a clueless child. " and you are too."

" Not really." He argued.

" Then what are we? Bloodtraitors? There is no middle in this world, Neville. You're either a pureblood, a bloodtraitor, a halfblood, or…"

" A mudblood?" he growled. I sighed.

" I was going to say a muggleborn, because I am more polite than Draco, but basically, yes."

" What's going on with you, Scarlett? You've changed, don't you see it?"

" This summer… This war changed us all, I guess," I muttered.

" What happened this summer? Tell me, I want to understand…"

I shook my head.

" You know what happened."

" No I have no idea."

" My father went to prison. Surely you can guess what it means for us!"

" Tell me."

" I can't!"

" Scarlett…"

" Please, don't force me to betray them for you!" I started to cry. I felt Neville sit straighter. He let go of my white, cold hand, which I gathered to me, embracing myself like a barrier from the world. He got up, took a step away from me, and watched me while everything I tried to hide all these months since the day we went home to find Him at our table, everything I tried not to feel all came back to me at once and my eyes were not fast enough to cray all the tears that gathered for months. " Please don't make me choose," I sobbed.

When I found the strength to get up, my tears were dried and Neville was long gone. Without a word, we broke up.

Harry never stopped spying on Draco. He followed him wherever he went, and one day, he found us on the seventh floor, in the girl's bathroom that are never used. He watched us silently from the door and we didn't notice him.

Draco had his back at him, he held the sink tightly, his golden hair hiding his face.

" Calm down," I said from my spot closer to the stalls. " Calm down… Tell me what happened… I can help you…"

" No one can help me," Draco answered, shivering. " I can't do it… it's impossible… It won't work… And if I don't do it… He'll kill us."

Draco started crying. He was slowly falling apart, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort him just the way he comforted me during this summer, but he wouldn't let me, always saying that wasn't my place to do that.

Harry made a small movement and we saw him. I had no time realizing what happened that Draco was turning around and firing curses. Harry, of course, fired right back.

" No! No! Stop!" I yelled, my voice resonating on the tiles. " Stop it, both of you! Stop!"

There was a bang and something behind Harry exploded. Harry threw a hex that rebounded on the wall behind Draco's ear, and it shattered the toilet behind me. I was soaked and I slipped on the floor, falling hard and screaming from surprise. I hit the back of my head falling and hold on it. Draco looked murderous, and he turned back toward Harry, who had fallen as well.

" Cruc…"

" SECTUMSEMPRA!" screamed Harry on the floor, frenetically shaking his wand.

There was blood everywhere, coming out of Draco's face and chest, like Harry had cut him with a sword. He wavered, and collapsed on the swamped floor, his wand falling from his hand. I felt as if my heart was falling at the bottom of my chest, and I screamed, throwing myself at his side.

" DRACO !" I shouted, a head pressed to his chest, the other looking for a pulse.

" No…" strangled Harry.

Sliding, tottering, he got back up and hurried to Draco, whose face was now a bright red, his white hand clutched to his bloody chest.

" No… I didn't…"

I pushed him as far away from us as I could and he slipped on the water. I felt tears slide on my face, I was covered with my brother's blood.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" I bent on Draco. " Draco? Can you hear me? Please, Draco, open your eyes!" we need help, I thought, and I panicked, we were so hidden in the castle. I howled " HELP! WOUNDED BOY IN THE BATHROOMS!"

Behind Harry the door burst open. He looked up, terrified. It was Snape, face livid. He brutally pushed away Harry, and kneeled close to Draco in the puddle of blood, brandished his wand and passed it on the wounds, muttering an incantation that looked like a song. On the other side of Draco, I was covering my face with my hands covered in blood, shivering like a leaf in autumn.

"Please, is he going to be okay? Don't let him die, I beg you! It's Potter… he tried to kill him… He hexed him with black magic… Please save him…"

The blood flaw seemed to stop. Snape wiped the one on Draco's face and repeated the charm. The wounds closed themselves slowly.

Harry watched, horrified by what he'd done, barely conscious he was wet with blood and water. I was sobbing at Draco's side, not knowing what to do, not daring to touch my brother while Snape was trying to save him. When Snape had chanted the counter-curse three times, he lifted Draco and helped him get to his feet. I hurried at his left and helped him walk.

" You must go to the infirmary. There will be scars, but if he takes dictame now, it can be avoided… come…"

Snape and I held Draco and helped him get out of the bathrooms and, when we reached the door, Snape threw back at Potter in a cold angered voice:

" You, Potter, will wait for me here."

We left Potter there, and walked to the infirmary. Mrs Pomfrey gasped of fright when she my brother, Snape and I covered in blood, and hurried to us to inspect Draco. She showed us to a bed and we helped him lie down. Snape told her about the hex and how he stoped the blood flow and closed the wounds. I sat on the other side of Draco and, shivering, eyes still full of tears, I took his hand in mine.

Snape left to retrieve Potter, and Pomfrey went to retrieve the dictame. Draco watched me, looking peaceful.

" I really thought you were going to die before my eyes." I said quietly. Draco slid his hand out of mines and caressed my face.

" You really deserve your name right now. All Scarlet with my blood. Our blood. You even have dried blood in your hair." Draco mused aloud, looking unaffected by this idea. He scratched a bit of blood from my cheek. I looked down at my hands on the white sheet and said nothing. The nurse came back and made him drink the potion, then left again to find clean clothes.

"I shall help you repair it, Draco." I decided. " You won't be alone anymore." Draco shook his head.

" You can't help me."

" I am not asking for your agreement. We are in this together. You won't be rid of me." I took his hand in mine again and kissed it. " If we are together, we can do it, Draco. We'll fight this and win. I promise you."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

" I scared I'll fail and then all would be lost." He whispered, like it was the most shameful secret he ever had to admit.

I didn't know what to say, so I just squeezed his hand and remained at his side until he fell asleep.

When I came back to the common room, dinner was over and some students hadn't gone yet to there dormitories. Harry was there chatting like nothing happened with Hermione and Ron in front of the fire. I walk to him and pointed my wand to his face.

Harry's smile faded when he was nose to nose with my wand. He lifted his eyes to mine, and he looked honestly sorry.

" You nearly killed him." I hissed. Harry sighed and grimaced.

" I… I didn't mean what happened, it was an accident."

" An accident? That's what you call an accident? An attempted murder is an accident?" I screamed. The students around us had stopped their activities and was looking at us, murmuring. For once, I didn't care.

" I didn't know what that curse would do! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Harry tried. I was mad of rage.

" In that case you are either a fool, or a crazy person! Or maybe you couldn't care less for other people's life and you tested dark magic on my brother to see what was the result!"

" I didn't think! Your brother wanted to hex me with an Unforgivable!"

" He thought you had cursed and hurt me! He was only defending me!"

Harry didn't know what to say. I could see his mind recalling all the actions that went on in those bathrooms. His curse that had me slip and yell of surprise.

" Everything happened so fast. He attacked me…"

" Stop looking for excuses! The truth is that if Snape hadn't been there, you would have murdered my brother. And look where you are? Still here, not even punished for what you did!"

" I have detention!"

" A detention! For attempted murder! Do you think that if my brother had sent you the hex you sent him he would have ended up with only detentions? Of course not! He wouldn't even have have the right to take his stuff before being expelled, judged and imprisoned in Azkaban! Draco's right, there is something wrong going on around here!"

" He is wrong." Harry said. I shook my head.

" Something is going to happen, Potter." I said, looking grave. " From whom the attack is going to come does not matter. You can't do anything but wait for it to happen. You should use the time you have left protecting your loved ones instead of harassing the innocents."

" Is that a threat?" Harry asked, getting up.

" For Merlin's sake, Harry! Do you enjoy having enemies surrounding you? I try and try to protect you and you give me no other choice than fighting against you! Why, Harry? Why did you have to destroy everything?"

I left, tears trying to fight their way out of my eyes. I was too exhausted to win this one fight.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Dumbledore's wand flew and fell from the tower. Draco Malfoy entered, supporting his sister's weight. She was holding against her her bleeding arm.

« Make no move, or it would be your last ! » threatened Malfoy before taking Scarlett to the wall, just a couple of meters from Harry.

She wimpered when she slid against the wall. As Harry was near her, he could see that the skin of her right hand was pierced by hundreds of shards of stone. Her face was paler than ordinary, and greener somehow. Malfoy put his left hand on his sister's shoulder, but didn't take his eyes from Dumbledore.

" Draco, take care of Scarlett, you disarmed me, and I assure you that I am in no state to attack you." Said Dumbledore. Malfoy hesitated, but must have decided that Dumbledore looked ill enough to believe him. He pointed his wand to Scarlett's arm and with a hex all the shards flew from her hand. Scarlett wimpered again.

" Are you okay, Miss Malfoy?" Asked Dumbledore. Scarlett swallowed, then nodded.

" A wall shattered when we climbed up here." She said while Malfoy finished healing her and returned his attention to Dumbledore.

" Your Order's of the Phoenix lackeys were trying to stop us." Growled Malfoy.

" Yes, They do that often." Nodded Dumbledore.

" It was useless! My plan worked wonderfully! You are here, at my mercy, and I shall kill you!"

" I don't think so."

" It does not depends on you now, I won! I managed to bring Death Eaters in your school, right under your nose, tonight!"

" Right under my nose, yes. Well done, I never was the wiser. How did you do it?"

" We repaired the vanishing cabinet in which Flint had been locked up. There is on here, at Hogwarts, and the other one is at Borgin and Burke's."

At this moment there was an explosion at the bottom of the stairs. Scarlett jumped and shook out of fear.

" Draco, there is no time left!" She said.

" I know, I know!" Malfoy's hold on his wand tightened.

" Draco?" asked Dumbledore.

" What?" Malfoy growled.

" You are no killer."

" You don't know me! Who are you to tell me who I am?" Yelled Malfoy.

"I know I never showed it, but I watched you since your arrival here. You never were a bad person, you are just in a difficult situation. I can help you…"

" Ha… How much did I hear this phrase this year! Right now everyone wants to help me! But you would help me to what? To go to prison? To be an orphan? To lose my sister? Or maybe to become a blood traitor?"

" You know I am the Head of the Order, lower your wand, join us, and I promise you we will save your mother and your sister from this monster's claws." Malfoy hesitated. Harry looked at Scarlett, she had lowered her eyes, looking resigned, as if she had ceased to hope. Malfoy shook his head.

" You have no idea what he'll do to us." Malfoy said, his voice shaking.

" ON the contrary, I know what he is capable of. I also know that you are a good person, that you are not a murderer, Draco, lower your wand." Malfoy's wand lightly pointed to the floor.

" My… My sister… My mum… They want…"

" I know, Draco. Lower your wand, and everything will be alright."

" I… There are traitors in you organisation! They'll kill us if I disobey Him, and if they don't, Potter will! He already tried!"

" Harry won't try to kill you, Draco. I can promise you there is no traitor in my order. Voldemort only believes what he wishes to."

" Snape! Snape is a death eater, he is faithful to the Dark Lord!"

" Professor Snape is faithful to me, whatever believes Voldemort."

Malfoy shook his head. An enormous shudder shook the tower.

" Draco, Please!" cried Scarlett.

" What? What do you want me to do, Letty?"

" What do you think? For a year I told you that Dumbledore could help us! And for a year you've refused to listen to sense! I helped you to save your life because you refused to listen to me!"

" So what? What do I do?" Malfoy yelled.

" LOWER YOUR WAND!" screamed Scarlett.

" Listen to your sister, Draco. All is not lost yet, I promise I can help you and protect your family."

" Let him help us, Draco." Said Scarlett, getting up from the wall. Malfoy hesitated.

" You are no killer." Dumbledore said, and Malfoy lowered his wand.

At this instant, a louder explosion surprised them, and three Death Eaters came into the Tower. One of them fisted Scarlett's collar and threw her against the wall, forcing her body not to move with his own. She yelped in surprised, and Malfoy run to her.

" Let her go!" He screamed, looking terrified.

" Calm down, Draco, he won't eat your sweet sister!" said a female voice behind one of the other two masks.

The Death Eater that was holding Scarlett pressed his mask to Scarlett's throat and she trembled out of terror, and he said with one of the most terrifying voice Harry ever heard: " She smells of fresh blood."

The other two Death Eater snickered and turned to Dumbledore.

" Well done, Draco. You found him." Said the female voice.

" Go on, now, Draco. Kill him!" said a male voice. Malfoy raised his wand, hesitated, threw a look at his sister, and pointed his wand to Dumbledore.

" Let me do it, Draco." Said the Death Eater that was holding Scarlett, and discarded her without another glance. " I will kill the old Dumby my own way with deep pleasure."

" Good Evening, Fenrir." Dumbledore said. " I won't say it is a pleasure to see you here. I would never have thought that you would be part of this raid."

" I didn't know he would come." Draco said, like trying to defend himself.

" I invited myself to the party. I killed one of your soldier, by the way. A Weasley. I can't tell you which one, they all look alike."

Another explosion, and Snape walked hurriedly towards them.

" What are you doing here, Snape?" said the woman.

" You were supposed to watch the stairs!" said the man.

" Severus…" begged Dumbledore. " Severus, please… help me…"

Snape looked disgustingly at Dumbledore, brandished his wand, moved Malfoy out of the way, and said: " Avada Kedavra."

The hex hit Dumbledore on the chest, and threw him out of the tower.

" Come, both of you!" Snape took Malfoy by his collar and pushed Scarlett to the stairs. They hurried down the staircases, followed by the three Death eaters, leaving Harry alone and invisible.

"Snape!" Called Harry. Scarlett stopped her mad runnin, and looked to her friend of 6 years, looking sorrowful.

" Run, you two!" Ordered Snape to Scarlett and Malfoy. Malfoy was holding his sister's hand, and tried to lead her in the direction of the Gate. Scarlett shook her head.

" It's too late for that!" Said Malfoy.

" Harry…" tried Scarlett, but she didn't know how to say it. She looked down and shook her head, then looked at Harry again with her huge grey eyes that was reflecting the chaos around them. She turned to her brother and they ran to Hogwart's gates, and never turned back.

After Dumbledore's burial, Neville came to Harry who was alone, seating on the edge of the lake.

"They said…" tried Neville. " That you were there when Dumbledore died?"

Harry said nothing, but he nodded.

" Was Scarlett…"

" She was there too." Answered Harry before Neville could ask anything. Neville didn't say anything for a long time.

" Did she say anything?"

Harry thought about that. She had tried to say something, when she escaped. But Harry didn't know what had she wanted to say. Only, wasn't this it? What _could_ she possibly say?

" She didn't need to." Answered Harry. Neville nodded, thoughtful.

" I think I love her. I think I've loved her for a long time, even. I never told her. And this year was… maybe if I had said anything, things would have been different."

" I have no idea." Said Harry.

" What is going to happen to her? Hell, what is going to happen to us?"

" I have no idea." Repeated Harry.

" It has begun, hasn't it? War? We're going to fight for real now."

" Yes." Said Harry in a breath.

TBC.


End file.
